The present invention relates to a washarm assembly for dishwashers.
Current dishwashers use washarm designs which travel in circular paths and create a circular pattern of spraying within a square washing chamber filled with square racks full dishes.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washarm assembly for dishwashers.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washarm assembly for dishwashers which provides a spray pattern extending into the corners of a square dish washing chamber containing square racks for holding dishes.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washarm assembly containing one or more rotating spray arms which are synchronized so as to permit extension of one of the rotating spray arms into the corners of the dishwasher during the spraying operation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved washarm assembly which is economical manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.